Legend
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Tim and Gibbs go to LA and Tim falls in love. McGibbs. #13 in McGee's Keeper series.


**Title:** Legend

**Rating:** T

**Main Character/s:** Timothy McGee & Jethro Gibbs

******Summary:** Tim and Gibbs go to LA and Tim falls in love.

**Warnings:** Slash, Language

#13 in McGee's Zeeper series.

* * *

**Legend**

Tim followed Jethro and Agent Kensi into the building and down to the floor where Agent Macy was talking to Director Vance on the screen. Their case had taken them to LA and Jethro had chosen him to go with him.

"Hello Director Vance."

He knew he should be following the conversation but he couldn't stop looking around at all the cool toys.

"I know how excited you two are about working together. I told SECNAV I'd have my best people on this one. A lot of nervous people at the Pentagon. Don't make me have to come out there."

Once the communication ended, both Jethro and Agent Macy turned to each other and he knew he wasn't the only one looking between the two. All Tim could think was, _'Not another ex.'_

"He tell you I got the lead?"

"Yeah, he told me."

She smiled after looking him up and down and Tim mentally groaned. Yep, another ex.

"You still drink coffee?"

And with that they left and Tim let Kensi show him around.

Everything was awesome until he came to _her_.

It was love at first sight. When he saw _her_, words could not express the amount of love he felt. He completely ignored the man standing in front of _her_, he was irrelevant though the way he was touching _her _didn't make him happy.

There she was, right in front of him. All he had to do was watch, observe, and wait for his turn. He would wait a life time if need be.

But not now. Oh but she was beautiful. Tim sighed as he stared, looking over when Jethro called for him. Mentally telling his love that he'd be back, he grabbed his bag and with one last look, followed Jethro out and to the elevator.

"So, Jethro, another ex?"

Jethro chuckled and reached over to rub the back of his head in such a soothing gesture. "No. Never. And even she did think it would happen, it wouldn't have."

Hmm, well, that was reassuring, though he was going to have to keep an eye out for the woman. Didn't need _another _woman thinking she could swoop in and take Jethro. It wouldn't be like taking candy from a baby because he was no baby and he was selfish as hell when he wanted to keep something.

They walked to the car and Tim waited as Jethro talked on the phone with Tony. In the mean time he looked at the magazine he had been looking at on the plane. Boats. He figured he should at least get into it a bit more since there have been a number of times that Jethro asked him if he wanted to help. But he always turned him down as it was Jethro's thing, he wasn't really interested, and he was just plain scared to ruin all of Jethro's work.

Jethro had seemed pleased though he tried to hide it and talked to him on the flight over about things that he had questions about. It had been nice, understanding something Jethro loved doing.

"Thanks DiNozzo. Keep up the work."

Tim looked up from the magazine to Jethro. "Where we going now?"

"You stay here Tim. I'm going to go meet a friend." Tim couldn't help but look back at the building with glee at the thought of seeing _her_ again. "Keep 'em company."

Nodding, he watched Jethro drive off and didn't wait a second to get back inside. He walked into the room again and nearly sighed when he saw another man with _her_. Really? Again though, he could be patient. At least this time he could watch closer as Agent Hanna put on the headset.

"Meetings at a dinner in Venice Beach. We'll be taking feeds from four cameras." His finger glided across _her_ before expanding the picture of an aerial view of the street and Tim nearly had to cross his legs. "We have a traffic cam at the intersection." A blue section lit. Oh baby. "We have a store security cam across the street." Another darker blue second lit. Sweet Jesus. "Two pre-placed minis inside the diner." Yellow and pink sections colored over the building to show their video angles. He was going to cum. He knew it.

She was perfect.

"We up?" Agent Macy asked as she came closer and the feeling went away. Damn it.

"Coming on stream."

"Kensi?"

"Fifteen minutes out. Kickoff's in 30."

"Callen?"

Tim watched Agent Hanna glance at Agent Macy and scoff. Macy turned to look at the Nate beside him, some psychiatric doctor, and he too scoffs. He leaned over, "Who's Callen?"

* * *

Tim stood beside Jethro as they stood in front of _her_ with Agent Hanna. There she was, just so perfect and beautiful. The video of the shooting played as Tim was trying to show what he had seen when he had looked at the footage.

"Right there," he said when the gun shot blast and their victim ran behind a vehicle. "You see it? A flash."

"It's a reflection in a car window."

He glared at the back Agent Hanna's head. When he knew something, he didn't like being questioned and he knew it was a flash. "It's a reflection of a flash. Can you pull up the bullet trajectory data?"

Hanna minimized the footage before bringing up another, this one of a 360 degree view of the street. He gasped.

He had to have her.

Tim blushed when Jethro looked at him with a smirk. "Boss, I really got to get one of these. Well, obviously, budgets permitting."

"It's a single source," Hanna said when the trajectory lines showed up. "Shooter was in the street."

"Or in a car," Jethro added.

"Let's get camera angles and see if we missed any." Colors showed the different cameras until they found a fourth source from an ATM camera.

"I'll pull up the network data," and he rushed over to the computer on the side to do it. He could feel Jethro behind him and blushed when he felt Jethro's eyes on him.

Jethro leaned close to whisper, "You're really excited."

He blushed deeper but admitted with a whisper, "I want her." Luckily the footage pulled up on the computer he was using and then it was on _her_ and Tim couldn't be embarrassed by anything else Jethro might have said.

"There's Chandler."

They watched Chandler walk by and an SUV drive by. "It's an SUV, but you can't see any plates."

It was played slow so until they had a good picture of the shooter. Hanna enlarged it further. "Got him. Might even be Liam."

"Send the photo to Abby," Jethro ordered and Tim mentally whimpered when Hanna did it on _her_ right there.

"Oh, I really got to get one of these." And he completely ignored Jethro's smirk and rolling eyes. And even Hanna's comment.

"You've got problems."

Both men walked away and finally! He was left alone with _her_.

* * *

Tim gasped as he fell on the bed of their hotel room. Jethro was quickly on top of him and kissing him. He rose up enough to let Jethro take off his own jacket and shirt before flopping back down and raising his hips for his pants to come off.

He groaned as he felt Jethro's lips trailing down his body along with his pants, trailing right back up. Tim whimpered as Jethro's hot breath passed over his erection and to the skin below his belly button. He squirmed when Jethro's tongue licked the sensitive skin before moving up, tasting him as he went, until he reached his mouth again.

Tim reached up for Jethro's waist to untuck his shirt and take it off, throwing it to the side before attacking Jethro's pants. He wanted him just as naked. "Jethro," he sighed as he pushed down the pants and boxers of his lover but laughed when Jethro tripped and fell on top of him. "You okay?" he giggled.

"Shut up, Tim," and before he could giggle again Jethro kissed him to shut him up.

Humming, he ran his fingers through Jethro's silver hair, man he loved his hair, and threw his head back when a rough hand wrapped around his erection, slowly stroking him. No hurry, no speed, and great patience that only an ex-sniper could hold.

"Jethro."

"I want you to run your hands over me like I was that toy you loved so much."

Grunting, he thrust his hips into the hand that was driving him crazy and quickly flipped them over so he was on top. Jethro wanted him to love him like he would love _her,_ then game on.

He felt Jethro shiver under him when he grinned and felt giddy with excitement as he ran a finger down Jethro's chest.

* * *

Gibbs snapped awake. Looking down at Tim who was snuggled into his side, he pressed a kiss to the top of his head and smiled when Tim softly smiled and cuddled closer. Flashes of the previous night came to him and he shivered at the memory. Damn those sinfully talented hands.

A soft noise brought him back to attention and to why he woke in the first place. He blinked and looked around to see Callen by the bathroom. Frowning, he slipped from under Tim's arm and leg and ran his fingers through the younger man's hair when he tried to search for where he had gone. "Jethro?"

"Shh, I'll be right back." Slipping on his pants and throwing on a shirt, he headed out the room but kept the door opened a bit. "Callen?"

"Sorry. I just, uh," and he didn't seem to be able to stop himself from looking through the door as if he could see Tim on the bed, "wanted to talk to you."

He raised an eyebrow. "About?"

Callen leaned against the wall and folded his arms. "You talk to Mace?"

"No," he shook his head. "Don't need to."

"Huh. You gonna tell me what happened between you two?"

Again he shook his head. "No… Is that the reason you came?"

Callen frowned and Gibbs was reminded of how and when he met him. How he helped him as much he could when he was on his own. "I don't really know why I did come."

"Told you I'm always available to talk."

"Yeah, I know. And I appreciate it." He again glanced in the room and looked back at him with a look that had Gibbs rolling his eyes. "So you and Agent McGee? How long has this been going on?"

"Coming close to two years."

"Really? Wow. I'm happy for you Gibbs."

He jerked his head with a quirk of his lips, and looking at the younger man, he suddenly had a feeling of why Callen had come to talk. "Does he love you?" Callen jerked with how fast he caught on, and looked away with a blush that Gibbs softly chuckled at.

Yeah, he had seen the chemistry between Callen and Agent Hanna. Not to mention the way Agent Hanna had always had his eyes on Callen. He was happy for Callen. He needed someone that would always be there for him, never let him down, stability. And Agent Hanna seemed to be just that.

"Callen, does he love you?"

"Ye-" He cleared his throat. "Yes."

"Do you love him?"

Callen looked away again and blushed. "Yes," he whispered.

Gibbs mentally sighed and looked at the partially opened door that led to the man he loved more than anything. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost Tim, again. He remembered the man he was after Shannon and before Tim, and he didn't want to be that man again. He couldn't go back to that.

If he ever lost Tim, well, he would do anything to get his Tim back.

…Even in death.

"G, take it from me," he shook his head, "don't waste time. Sometimes, things happen, and you don't want them left wondering."

He felt Callen's eyes on him but he kept his eyes on the door. And needing to see Tim, he opened the door a little more and was thankful that he was on the side of the door that would give him the angle to see Tim. His lips quirked up in a smile when he saw Tim hugging his pillow.

"What happened Gibbs?"

"...An explosion," he answered honestly. "I lost all my memories of him, of everything really. I had thought Shannon and Kelly were still alive." Callen sucked in a breath at that. "I almost lost him." This time he looked at Callen in the eye and gave him probably the most important advice he could give. "Don't let yourself lose him G."

Callen looked thoughtful before nodding and stepping forward to give him a short hug. "Take care Gibbs."

"You too Callen."

He watched Callen turn and leave and once he was on the elevator, he went back into the room and shut the door. Quickly stripping, he replaced himself with the pillow.

"Jethro?"

"Yeah, I'm here Tim."

Tim hummed before turning over and not wasting an opportunity, Gibbs spooned behind him. His lover grabbed his hand and pulled it around his waist, threading their fingers together; and with a kiss to Tim's shoulder, he tucked his face into his hair and was lulled to sleep by the sound of Tim's soft breathing and the smell of his hair.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**

**Coming up in McGee's Keeper series - #14:**

**Left Behind: **Ziva gets left behind in Israel. Can Tim forgive Gibbs? Can Gibbs forgive himself?

**Also, I put up a new poll for the future "A Pattern" fic. Go vote on that please.**


End file.
